


In the night, I heard it.

by MaskedMeme (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Sans is an adorable flustered mess, Singing, and frisk goes with it XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaskedMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up in the middle of the night and heard someone.. It sounded like sans.</p><p>What was he doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night, I heard it.

You were in a golden hallway , you looked to your right and you saw chara. Her voice was staticky, then you heard another noise from behind you.

Sans.

You tried to tell him to run away, but nothing came out of your mouth, you only let out gasps and breaths searching for air. Then it happened. Sans was on the ground, bleeding and trying to remain calm. You finally gained your voice and screamed for help.

 

But nobody came.  
\---  
You woke up with tears spilling from your eyes and sweat sticking to your whole body, covering the blankets and mattress below you. You took a few minutes to calm down and keep your breath steady but it wasn't really helping. You pushed the blankets off of you and got off your bed, tears that you once cried were now all gone, making you feel somewhat better.

In times like these you would go to sans's room and ask him for comfort and he really did help, since he often had nightmares too. Mostly about his days underground and about chara. 

You carefully stepped out of your room trying to wake no one up. The TV was on in the living room

'Sans must've had a nightmare, he's usually asleep by now' you thought to yourself

Then you heard it, a beautiful voice arose from the living room, deep and powerful. It calmed you down. sans never sang, he was probably very secretive of it. He didn't want to ruin his representation from the punny guy, to the one who could sing.

"And I can't help, falling in love with you.." He sung

You took very quiet steps into the living room, And sat next next to him on the couch. He immediately stopped singing and became a suddenly, became a stuttering mess

"Aww cmon, I liked it.." You said aloud, your voice was more of a whisper since you didn't talk a lot. Conversating wasn't really your thing.

"U-uh, h-h-hey kiddo, you d-didn't hear that, d-did you?"

You nodded and sans let out a deep sigh. He probably was very embarrassed and frustrated, like he wanted to dissapear. You can tell he never wanted his secret out, especially right now.

"It's ok, your secret is safe with me"

Sans let out a sigh of relief, "thanks, kiddo.."

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this was inspired by stfuadachi's I can't help falling in love cover, shout out to adachi!!


End file.
